Talk:Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002)/@comment-72.89.173.115-20190330012603
Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) EDIT COMMENTS (7) SHARE Philippine TV & Radio Schedules "It's all about the schedule of the Philippine radio & TV ABOUT Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) Posted by phtvradiosked on December 22, 2010 Posted in: Uncategorized. Leave a comment Old ABC 5 Sked (2001-2002) Weekdays 9 am – Smart TV Shopping 10 am – Metro TV Shopping 11 am – Smart TV Shopping 12 nn – Sine Klasiks 2 pm – Quantum Showcase 4 pm – Family Rosary Crusade 4:30 pm – Pangarap Kong Jackpot 5:30 pm – Balitang-Balita and Martina Bartiromo Jay Sonza LaborCase and Cecille Lardizabal Karen Lim Rolly Lakay Gonzalo Heidi Santos (LIVE)5:45pm - Balitang Balita Craig Palmer - Jaggernut Balitang Balita Opening BillBoard Remake (2001-2001).2:47 6 pm – Monday: F Tuesday: Dragon League Wednesday: Pygmalio Thursday: Shinlato Friday: Lazenca 6:30 pm – Monday: Maha Go-Go-Go Tuesday: Two Years Vacation with Dinosaurs Wednesday: Time Quest Thursday: Fancy Lala Friday: Restol 7 pm – Monday: The Big Night (7-9 pm) Tuesday: ABC Action Theater (7-9 pm) Wednesday: 7 pm – Planet X 7:30 pm – Sabrina, The Teenage Witch Thursday: Guinness World Records Primetime Friday: 7 pm – Top of the Pops 7:30 pm – By Request 8 pm – Wednesday: 8 pm – Chicago Sons 8:30 pm – Friends Thursday: Soldier of Fortune Friday: Touched by an Angel 9 pm – Monday: 9 pm – Life with Roger 9:30 pm – Trabaho Lang Tuesday: 9 pm – That 70’s Show 9:30 pm – RX Files Wednesday: E.R. Thursday: 9 pm – Normal Ohio 9:30 pm – The Exchange Friday: 9 pm – Working 9:30 pm – On Air 10 pm – Solar daybreak Rolly Lakay Gonzalo and Martina Bartiromo (LIVE)10:15pm - Solar daybreak 10:30 pm – Monday: High Tide Tuesday: FX The Series Wednesday: Philippines’ Most Wanted Thursday: 10:30 pm – Strangers 11 pm – New York Undercover Friday: Friday Box Office (FBO) (10:30 pm-12:30 am) 11:30 pm – Wednesday: Police Academy 11:30 pm to 12 mn on Monday & Tuesday, 12:30 am to 1 am on Wednesday and Friday and 12 mn to 12:30 am on Thursday – ABC News Update Mari Kaimo Saturday 8:30 am – Cooking with Sandy Daza 9 am – Blocktime 10 am – Smart TV Shopping 11 am – Mommy Academy 11:30 am – Quantum Showcase 1:30 pm – Video Hit Parade 2 pm – Video Hot Tracks 2:30 pm – Capt. America 3 pm – Smart TV Shopping 4 pm – Metro TV Shopping 5 pm – Transformers Original 5:30 pm – Hershey’s Kids Town 6 pm – Vampires 6:30 pm – Sailormoon Super S 7 pm – Tropang Trumpo (Ang Orig) (rerun) 8 pm – Ispup 9 pm – Saturday Night Specials 11 pm to 12 mn – Diagnosis Murder Sunday 8:30 am – Cartoon 9 am – Infochat 9:30 am – Metro TV Shopping 11:30 am – Chinese Variety Show 12 nn – Quantum Showcase 2 pm – Smart TV Shopping 3 pm – Metro TV Shopping 5 pm – Capt. America 5:30 pm – Simba 6 pm – Sinbad 6:30 pm – Guyferd 7 pm – Sing Galing 8 pm – Wow Mali 9 pm – Eezy Dancing 10 pm – Sunday Night Movies 12 mn to 1 am – The Sentinel